


Don't Let Me Go

by Whoblewboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Self Harm, This is sad and probably really stupid, this is based off of Harry's song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoblewboobear/pseuds/Whoblewboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't help but feel alone at times like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

“ _Don’t Let me, Don’t let me go.,_ ” Harry drunkenly sings as he drags the blade across his pale skin, a wicked grin forming on his lips. The familiar sting taking over as the painful thoughts begin to subside. The idea of his love doing the things he should be with someone else start to ease from his mind. A tear slips from his eye, the pain too much to handle anymore these days.

“ _‘Cause i’m tired of feeling alone…_ ” His voice softening to a whisper as he drags the blade across his skin once more, deeper than the first.  More tears spilling from his eyes and burning his wounds.

“Harry?” he hears a familiar soft voice call. Harry whimpers, wanting him to be the last person to see him like this.

“Lou…” His voice as broken as his emotions, lets the silence overtake him. He can do nothing but feel like an idiot by this point wishing he hadn’t said a word.

“Harry, love...are you alright?.” Louis questions, not knowing the half of it. Harry lets out a shaky breath, eyes falling to the floor. He knew that if Louis saw him like this it’d break him, he couldn’t do that to Louis anymore, he already had enough to deal with without him adding more weight to the load. Harry shook his head stubbornly, glancing down at his wrist the blood beginning to stain his pale skin, the fresh blood dripping to the tiles.

“Harry let me in.” Louis pleads as tries the handle, coming up with no luck. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself.” he tried once more.

The room falls silent, only to be awaken by soft sobs and song lyrics  coming from the locked bathroom. “ _Seems like these days I watch you from afar, Just trying to make you understand..._ ” His voice soft yet husky and rough from crying. Louis's eyes widen at the words, it all finally fitting together in his mind, the way Harry reacted when he left this morning, the way his eyes screamed for him to stay but his words didn’t comply. Louis's voice caught in his throat, he knew exactly what this was about. Especially with someone of Harry’s condition.

Harry winces, digging his nails into the new wound, letting a whimper fall from his lips. Finally reaching up and unlocking the door to face his problem. Louis's eyes  widen at the sight of a helpless, broken Harry, which he hadn’t seen in a long time. Sinking to his knees and wrapping his arms around the boy whispering reassuring words into his ear as he slides the blade from between Harry’s messy fingers.

“Shh, Shh, ’m here” he murmurs as Harry crumbles into his touch. The warmth reminding him why he’s still alive.

“Lou?...”

“Yes, love?”

“Don’t let me go.” Harry finally chokes out in between sobs.

Louis slowly nods, picking up Harry’s wrist. Harry looks up, his emerald eyes now a sad, dark and depressing green. He can feel the disappointment and confusion filling the room, drowning him as he stared into Louis's stormy blues.

Louis swallowed thickly, “Why.” he finally managed more of a statement than a question. Harry blinked the word hitting him like an oncoming train, but even that would hurt less than the look Louis was giving him, boring into him like the scorching July sun. He shook his head as if to say ‘You know why.’ Louis sighed, reaching behind Harry to retrieve the first-aid kit and began to clean him up in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is kind of my first public one shot, I wrote it on new years when I was a crying mess and listening to Don't let me go when i came up with this whole idea and started to write. and today i kind of added details and made it longer than it was. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you if you've made it to the end and didn't think this was a complete waste of your time.


End file.
